Miss sarcastic: My life just got worst !
by XxhafixXwolvesXx
Summary: kathryn moves to la push to live with here dad and his wife and kid,Maria and Jared.she imprints on a short temperd wolf.but love isn't always soo easy,when things get tough will there love for each other last. plz read and review
1. Chapter 1

Miss sarcastic

What is the best way to spend your 16th birthday? Cooped up in a small stuffy plane to the middle of now where .yep my 16th birthday rocks!

And you know what's worst then being forced to move to this small reservation called la push is that it rains 24/7, not like Florida where it is sunny 24/7 a day 7 days a week.

.okay this has to be the worst thing that has happened to me apart from when my mom got married to my maths teacher! What better than having you maths teacher for your new step-dad? I feel like I have to call him Mr Young every time I talk to him. And I totally hate him, I argue with him the second I wake up and just before I go to sleep, so I made a chose to move with my dad ,since me and dog face can't agree on anything.

My mom and dad split up when I was 13 and he got re-married and moved to la push with is new wife, Maria .So knows I'm off to live with them and finish school over there. Maria had a son called Jared before my dad and Maria got married. And from what my dad has been telling me Jared is the same age as me and goes to the same school as me, how lucky can I get?

I don't see why I have to move I didn't do anything, well not to my mom , but I was here first , I loved my mom first, but not since I started high school and my mom had to meet with him to talk about my rude behaviour toward him ,but now he is all my mom cared about .

"We will be landing in forks airport, please keep you seatbelts on and wait for further instructions" said the one of the air hostess.

Thank god we will be landing soon. I hate this plane, it so small and the people smell like they have never bathed in there life. But I have to admit I am looking forward to seeing my dad, I love him so much, and I have always been a daddy's girl. Even when he left he always used to visit and take me out to lunch and on holidays.

About ten minute later we finally got off the plane and I went to look for my suitcase and lucky I found is quickly and made my way out to the waiting room to see if I my dad was there.

There where loads of people there, waiting for relatives or friends I assumed .I looked around and then spotted my dad and Maria. There was also a boy standing next to Maria. He had brown hair and dark chocolate eye's, he was quit tall and huge as in work out till you die, huge, the boy was cute. But before I was able to finish examining him , my dad recognised me.

'Kathryn' my dad literally screamed as he made his way towards me.

'Oh cat baby I missed you' he cried as he pulled me in a tight hug that was suffocating me.

'I missed you too dad' I said trying my best to make out the word as I hugged him back.

'Kathryn darling came here and let me see you' Maria said from behind my dad. I waked up to Maria as she also gave me a hug but not as tight as dads.

'It so good to see you Maria, your look really pretty' I said .and she did look pretty she was wearing a black jeans, a white top with black spirals on it, a black cardigan and black high heels.

'Thank you darling' she said blushing.

'Enough about me look how you've grown; now you're a beautiful young woman.

Oh how rude of me'. She said

'This is Jared' she said pointing to the boy I was looking at earlier.

'Hey, how is it going?' he said with a little wave

'Hiya, I'm good just a bit tried ya know.' I replied, trying to sound as casual as possible

'Oh honey you must be tired your had a long plane journey' my father cooed.

'Let's get going, we have a long drive home' he continued as he made his way out the airport followed by Maria and Jared.

We got into an old beat pick up truck and drove off .Everyone was silent but it wasn't an awkward type of silence, it was a peaceful one. And before knew it I was asleep.

'Wake up honey' I heard Maria say in a caring voice whilst nudging me.

'Where here darling' she said again.

'The poor thing, she must me jet lagged' dad said, while picking me up. I was comfortable in his arms and quickly fell into a deep sleep.

I was woken up by the noise down stairs and the smell of pancakes and eggs. I slowly opened my eyes and looked around, the room looked different and it took me a few seconds to remember I was in la push with my dad and not in Florida with what his face. The room looked nice with purple walls, a big cupboard next to the window,

A dressing table and a few draws and a door which I think led to a bathroom.

I got up in a groan, and went to unpack because I didn't get a chance to yesterday since I fell asleep. When I was done packing I got my towel and went to take a shower and to brush my teeth .After I was done cleaning myself, I got out a blue tank top and some shorts and white leggings and a cardigan. When I got dress I went to look at myself in the mirror .I wasn't beautiful but I was pretty, I had a dirty blonde hair, green eyes, a small but long nose. I was slim but curvy. I used to dance a lot but I stopped since my mom got married.

I looked alright so I was ready to go down stairs. I opened the door and walked down the the wooden stairs and into the living room.

'Good morning darling' my dad said when he saw me and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

'Morning dad' I replied kissing him back.

'Are you hungry darling' Maria called from the kitchen. It wasn't until Maria mentions it that I realized I was.

'Umm...Yes' I said while waking into the kitchen, where is saw Maria cooking tons of food. I also noticed Jared waking up from behind me.

'Hello Kathryn' Jared said while pulling me close into a bear hug.

'Elo ared'was all I could make out. I hadn't noticed but he was boiling and I was beginning to sweat. He let out a chuckle and let me go.

'Why are you so hot?' I asked.

He looked nervous and looked at dad and Maria.

'Umm…because I was running around this morning, you know to exercise'

'Don't you have enough muscle?' I asked not bother about his answer, and sat down next to dad.

'Umm…Maria why are you cooking so much food if there is only 4 of us' I said, trying not to sound rude. As Jared sat next to me.

'Oh I forgot dear, you were asleep when the boys came over yesterday, Jared's friend are coming over soon for breakfast' she said 'they are very excited to meet you' she continued.

I look at here with a confused expression on my face. And didn't bother to wait for her to answer my question.

There where boys coming over .I never had a proper relationship, back in Florida there where a few guys that tried to chat me up or ask me on a date but I either pretended I was lesbian or I just told them to go away. Not bothering about hearting there feelings or not. Just then the door bell rang .and Jared went to open it


	2. Chapter 2

Kathryn pov-

Jared and the others came back into the kitchen and they all took a seat around the table. They all looked like each other, like there long lost brothers or something.

They where all cute, but didn't look nowhere near 16.

'Kath, these guys are my friends, there is Jacob' he said pointing at a 4th boy.' this is Quil and Embry'He continued looking at the shaggy haired boy and the first boy that walked in.

'And this is Paul' he finished pointing at the freak.

'Hey'they all said at the same time.

'Hello' I replied in a tired tone.

'Food's ready' Maria said,' know boys Kathryn gets the first serves' she said.

'That includes you too josh' she finished.

'Aww'they all groaned, including my dad, as Maria started setting the table.

'I'll be right back, I have to use the bathroom' I said as I got up.

When I came back down, the table was set with muffins, sausages, pancakes, omelettes and different type's of drinks.

I sat back down and Maria began serving me, when she finished, she told the boys to serve themselves. They staked there plates like they were never fed. I just sat there staring at them with my mouth open.

'What'Quil said as he stuffed 2 omelettes in his mouth at the same time.

'How can you eat that' I said still shocked at how much they can eat.

'Well you put it in your mouth, then you chew and swallow'Emby replied, isn't he charming.

'I know how to eat idiot, I meant how much you can eat' I said rolling my eyes.

'You get used to it, when there over here half the time and eating your food' Maria said as she stood up to get more muffins out the oven.

'Oh...You know you love us may' Paul said with his big chocolate.

'You're lucky I love you enough not to kick you all out' she said with a chuckle

After breakfast was over, Maria was cleaning the kitchen and dad went to visit his friend. We were all watching America's dance crew re-run's. When the commercials came sat up and started asking me some questions.

'So. Why did you come here?' he asked. I was so going to whined him up.

'Because I knew you where here 'I said in a flirty tone.

'Really?' he said kind of pleased of himself.

'No. I was joking; don't get happy' I said with a smirk. Within seconds they all started laughing.

'Whatever. What's the real reason? He said.

'Well, my so call mom married my maths teacher and I hate him, so I came here to live with my dad. Is that a good reason?' I said enjoying myself.

There face's literally dropped, and they couldn't just nodded. Everybody went back to watching the final of America's best dance crew.

After jabberwockies won. Paul sat up and I assumed wanted to ask me questions to.

'So how old are you Kathryn?' Paul said but his tone was too sweet to mess with.

'I'm 16 now' I said easily.

'When was your birthday?' Jacob said. I turned to him to answer.

'It was yesterday' is said as Maria walked in.

'What was yesterday?' Maria said now interested.

'Her birthday'Quil said before I could reply.

'Really. Why didn't you tell me honey?' she said, sounding hurt.

'I was kind of tired and you never asked' in a quit tone.

'Well, you are meant to enjoy your birthday, boy do you want to take her out and watch a movie and eat maybe' she said.

'Um…sure, you can meet Kim, Clare and Amy'. Jared said 'they are excited to meet you 'he finished.

'Who' I asked ,wanted to now as many people as possible, so I wasn't going to be alone at school.

'Its Jared, Emby's and Quil's girlfriends' Paul said looking at me. Well of course they where going to have girlfriends look how hot they are. It surprised me that Paul was single. he was the hottest put of all of them.

'Okay' I said simply.

'Do you want to go now' Jacob asked me 'because I'd rather go now, I'm bored'. He finished. I was bored too and I wouldn't mind checking out the town before I start school.

'Sure, let me get ready okay 'I said standing up.


	3. Chapter 3

Kathryn pov-

Jared and the others came back into the kitchen and they all took a seat around the table. They all looked like each other, like there long lost brothers or something.

They where all cute, but didn't look nowhere near 16.

'Kath, these guys are my friends, there is Jacob' he said pointing at a 4th boy.' this is Quil and Embry'He continued looking at the shaggy haired boy and the first boy that walked in.

'And this is Paul' he finished pointing at the freak.

'Hey'they all said at the same time.

'Hello' I replied in a tired tone.

'Food's ready' Maria said,' know boys Kathryn gets the first serves' she said.

'That includes you too josh' she finished.

'Aww'they all groaned, including my dad, as Maria started setting the table.

'I'll be right back, I have to use the bathroom' I said as I got up.

When I came back down, the table was set with muffins, sausages, pancakes, omelettes and different type's of drinks.

I sat back down and Maria began serving me, when she finished, she told the boys to serve themselves. They staked there plates like they were never fed. I just sat there staring at them with my mouth open.

'What'Quil said as he stuffed 2 omelettes in his mouth at the same time.

'How can you eat that' I said still shocked at how much they can eat.

'Well you put it in your mouth, then you chew and swallow'Emby replied, isn't he charming.

'I know how to eat idiot, I meant how much you can eat' I said rolling my eyes.

'You get used to it, when there over here half the time and eating your food' Maria said as she stood up to get more muffins out the oven.

'Oh...You know you love us may' Paul said with his big chocolate.

'You're lucky I love you enough not to kick you all out' she said with a chuckle

After breakfast was over, Maria was cleaning the kitchen and dad went to visit his friend. We were all watching America's dance crew re-run's. When the commercials came sat up and started asking me some questions.

'So. Why did you come here?' he asked. I was so going to whined him up.

'Because I knew you where here 'I said in a flirty tone.

'Really?' he said kind of pleased of himself.

'No. I was joking; don't get happy' I said with a smirk. Within seconds they all started laughing.

'Whatever. What's the real reason? He said.

'Well, my so call mom married my maths teacher and I hate him, so I came here to live with my dad. Is that a good reason?' I said enjoying myself.

There face's literally dropped, and they couldn't just nodded. Everybody went back to watching the final of America's best dance crew.

After jabberwockies won. Paul sat up and I assumed wanted to ask me questions to.

'So how old are you Kathryn?' Paul said but his tone was too sweet to mess with.

'I'm 16 now' I said easily.

'When was your birthday?' Jacob said. I turned to him to answer.

'It was yesterday' is said as Maria walked in.

'What was yesterday?' Maria said now interested.

'Her birthday'Quil said before I could reply.

'Really. Why didn't you tell me honey?' she said, sounding hurt.

'I was kind of tired and you never asked' in a quit tone.

'Well, you are meant to enjoy your birthday, boy do you want to take her out and watch a movie and eat maybe' she said.

'Um…sure, you can meet Kim, Clare and Amy'. Jared said 'they are excited to meet you 'he finished.

'Who' I asked ,wanted to now as many people as possible, so I wasn't going to be alone at school.

'Its Jared, Emby's and Quil's girlfriends' Paul said looking at me. Well of course they where going to have girlfriends look how hot they are. It surprised me that Paul was single. he was the hottest put of all of them.

'Okay' I said simply.

'Do you want to go now' Jacob asked me 'because I'd rather go now, I'm bored'. He finished. I was bored too and I wouldn't mind checking out the town before I start school.

'Sure, let me get ready okay 'I said standing up.


	4. Chapter 4

When I came back down. Everyone was gone except Paul, who was flicking throw the channels .I have to admit I like Paul, I don't know why but I do. He looked up at me when he heard my footsteps.

'Are you ready' he said. He looked so innocent, so adorable, and so hot. What is wrong with me, im turning into a slut, this is not like me at all.

'Yh, where are did Jared and the others go' I said as he stood up and walked out the house and I followed him quietly

'They went to pick up the girls, they meeting us at port angles' he said whilst opening the car door for me. I climbed in as he got into the drives set. We drove to the cinema in silence, we where there before I knew it, we found a parking space and got out.

'where going to watch a movie first' he said a bit unsure,' if that okay with you'

He finished

'Yeh, I don't really mind, I'll do whatever you guys are doing.' I said not really bothered.

'No, it your birthday, you can whatever you want. We don't have to watched the movie if you want to, Kath' he said, I liked It when he called me that.

'Umm... no, really the movie is fine.' I replied.

'Tell me or one of the guys, if you want to go back okay' he said as he put his hand around my shoulder. Usually I wouldn't let a guy touch me but this felt right and he was as warm as Jared, and it felt good against my cold skin. So I slid my hand over his waist as we walked into the cinema.

'Kathy, come over here'embry yelled across the theatre.

'Shush' everyone said in unison

'Shut up, idiot' Jacob said whacking his head.

'Hey Kathryn' Jared said as I walked over to them.

Jared pulled me into a tight hug and kissed my head, and then I was passed around like a doll. When the hellos were over, I was introduced to Kim Amy and Clair. We got along so quickly and I found out that they where in my year, which I was pleased with.

When the movie was over, we ate in a small restaurant. I still couldn't get my head round the fact that they can eat a month's food in we finished eating, Clair insisted that I should by some clothes for school tomorrow

.I bought black wide leg jeans, a white blouse and a black cardigan and black and white dolly shoes.

'Thanks guys, it feels good to go out' I said to the others as me and Kim got in Jared's car. It was a cold day, but I hadn't realized when I was with the boys since there body gives off so much heat.

'No problem babe 'Emby said winking at me. But Amy whacked him in the head.

'You so needed that mate' I called out of the opened window.

'See you at school Kath' Paul called out with a wave. I loved it when he called me that; I got butterflies in my stomach.

'See you Paul' said waving back.

We got home in less than 20 minutes and I climbed out of the car, said my goodbyes to Kim and Jared dove her home. Maria asked about my day, I told her what happened and then said I was tired and wanted to go to bed.

I went up to my bedroom, got changed into my favourite me to you pyjamas, brushed my teeth and then when to off to bed. I laid there for an hour or so just thinking about things .well not thing more like school and Paul and school. I fell asleep after another hour.

The sun creaked through the curtains, I felt so warm for some reason. I turned but then fell, it was like I was being and then my window opened .weird .I didn't really care, so I closed the window and started to get ready for school.

Paul's pov-

I didn't know what came over me; I just had to go see her. I didn't plan on staying that long. Lying next to her just felt so right and I guess I just fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

I got dressed, put on some make up, went down stairs. I walked into the kitchen got out some pop tarts and some apple juice. I sat down on the table and ate.5minutes later I heard some footsteps coming down the stairs. it was Jared ,he was wearing some plane baggy jeans, a top and looked cute, but not In an I like you way .I hadn't noticed before but he looks so much like Maria .he has the same green eyes and he had the same nose and skin tone as her.

'Hello Kath' he said walking into over to the fridge.'How are you Hun' he said walking over to the table. And kissed my head.

'Im alright'I replied. When I was finished eating I went up stair to get my bag. When I came down, Maria was in the kitchen and dad was in the the living room watching the news.

'Hey dad' I said walking over to him, I sat down next to him and kissed his cheek.

'Hello darling, you excited about school?' he said .to tell the truth I was not excited, what is the boys where rude and the girls where jealous cows.

'Yh, I guess 'I replied not wanting to tell him the truth.

'Well it nearly 8:45, you and Jared should get going.' dad said. He was right I didn't want to be late on my first day. So I got up and walked into the kitchen.

'Yo Jared, are you ready to go' I said looking at him.

'Yo?'He said with a smirk on his face as he got up with his bag.

'What, im not even aloud to think im cool' is said with big puppy eyes.

'Oh…Kathy baby, im sorry' he said giving me a hug. God I was only joking, I don't like being treated like a child. He let go and we walked out the house into his car. In about 10minutes we where arrived at la push high.

'Okay going to take you to the office so you can get your schedule and then I will walk you to your first class okay' he said. At least I will be able to get to my first class with out getting lost. La push high was very small compared to my other school with dog face.

We reached the office, I got my schedule and the lady at the office said I have to get all my teachers to sign my sheet and come back after school and give it to her.

When me and Jared where outside he asked me; what lessons do you have.

'I have....'I said getting my schedule out 'um...Citizenship, English, double maths and drama, physics.' I said too quickly.

'Okay, I'll take you to citizen' he said leading me through some doors.

When we reached the class room, he kissed me goodbye and said he will see me later. There was 3mins till the class starts but it seemed that most of the students where already there. As soon as I opened the door, everyones heads turned towards me. I started to blush instantly. I walked up to the teacher not wanting to look at the class just yet.

'Hello' a short haired lady said. She was smiling. 'You must be the new student' she said. Well duh I thought in my head. Have you seen me around before stupid?

Fortunately, she didn't make me introduce myself. I took a seat at the back and she started to talk about our human right, I already learnt this topic at my old school back in Florida. The hour went by slowly. When the bell rang everyone ran out the class.

I took my time to English but I got lost .I eventually found the classroom and was told to take a seat at the back of the class from .when the class was over ,a boy who was sitting at the other end of the classroom came up and introduced himself.

'Hello, my name is Owen west' he said stretching his arm out. I took it gently and just stared at him.

'Um...my name is Kathryn' I said quietly. I got up and started making my way to

Double maths.

'What's your nex....'He was cut off by Paul's loud call from the other end of the corridor.

'Hey Kath 'he said walking up to me and putting his huge arm's around me. He and Owen exchanged a look, I didn't know what it meant but I could have sworn he growled.

Owen left with out a word and Paul walked me to my next class. I spent the whole math lesson trying to figer out what there problem was.


End file.
